


Close my eyes and sleep

by onceuponanevilangel



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanevilangel/pseuds/onceuponanevilangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about getting impaled was that there was really no easy way to get comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close my eyes and sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny little oneshot that I feel needed to be done after last night's episode. Un-betaed and written in one sitting, so I apologize for any mistakes. Reviews and feedback are always appreciated! :D
> 
> Title comes from the song "See You in My Dreams" by We the Kings

The thing about getting impaled was that there was really no easy way to get comfortable.

Peggy spent most of the night tossing and turning, but every movement seemed to tug at her stitches and every position she tried just seemed to put more pressure on the wound.

And then there were the nightmares.

Peggy had dealt with more than her fair share of those over the years, but the pain in her side lent itself quite well to images of falling onto the rebar over and over again. Or being stabbed or shot. Even if she did manage to get comfortable long enough to fall asleep, she would wake up in a cold sweat and even more exhausted than before.

It was miserable and the worst part of it all was that there was absolutely nothing Peggy could do about it.

She finally fell asleep shortly after breakfast the next morning, but this time she didn’t wake up to a stab of pain or a rush of adrenaline.

Instead, she woke up to the feeling of fingers carding gently through her hair and the sound of humming just above her head.

Peggy blinked a few times and tipped her head back to find a pair of bright blue-green eyes that she hadn’t seen in far too long looking back down at her.

“Angie?” Peggy asked.

“Hey, English,” Angie replied with a smile.

For a brief moment, Peggy was sure she was hallucinating.

Maybe she had gotten an infection. She had seen plenty of men in the war succumb to fever dreams after being wounded. That must be it. God, why hadn’t she listened to Violet and gone to the hospital?

“You okay, Pegs?” Angie asked.

The hand that was combing through Peggy’s hair stopped and moved to her cheek. Angie’s thumb gently traced the outline of dark circles that betrayed the fact that Peggy hadn’t had a good night’s sleep since she had stepped off the plane. Peggy could smell traces of Angie’s floral perfume on her wrist and she smiled.

So she wasn’t hallucinating after all.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“Mr. Fancy called me last night,” Angie explained. “Well, early this morning I guess. He told me what happened to you and he said he’s worried about you, so he talked Howard into using one of his planes to fly me out here.”

Peggy’s brain was still foggy with sleep and she blinked a few times as the words started to sink in.

“You came all the way out here? You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yes I did too,” Angie said. “Jarvis was really worried about you. He says you haven’t really been yourself lately and he thought maybe it would be good if I came out here.”

“Well Mr. Jarvis is--” 

“Probably right,” Angie said. She leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Peggy’s lips. “And besides, I know you couldn’t just bring me out here on a mission, but I promise you that once you’re up and around again, I’ll stay out of the way. You won’t even know I’m here.”

“Well that would be a tragedy, darling,” Peggy said. She started to push herself up against the headboard and she winced as her stitches tugged again.

“No, wait, let’s just do this instead,” Angie said. She lifted up the covers and slid in beside Peggy. She hesitantly wrapped an arm around Peggy’s shoulders and pulled her just a little bit closer so that Peggy’s head was resting in the crook of her neck.

Peggy breathed in deep, letting the sweet scent of Angie’s perfume wash over her.

“I suppose he was maybe a little bit right,” she admitted. “I did miss you.”

“Missed you too, English,” Angie replied. “You tired?”

“No.”

But Peggy’s eyes were already slipping closed again and she could hear Angie giggling.

“What’s so funny?”

“You,” Angie said simply. She kissed the top of Peggy’s head. “And I almost forgot to tell you, Mr. Fancy put me on bed rest duty. You’re stuck here with me until that nurse says you can get up again.”

“Mmhm,” Peggy hummed.

“Something tells me that you’re gonna be a little more upset about that in the morning.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

There was a long pause and Peggy was right on the edge of sleep when Angie spoke one last time.

“Hey English?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t scare me like that again, okay? I love you too much to lose you like that.”

“Love you too, darling.”

“Good enough,” Angie said.

The last thing Peggy was conscious of before she fell asleep was a pair of soft lips pressed against her forehead and Angie humming.

For the first time all day, Peggy slept comfortably.


End file.
